Mark of a Dream
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Students around school have been appearing with strange symbols, just around the time Tyler starts having problems with sleeping, Are the two connected? Is Chase up to something? slash
1. And So It Begins

Ok so here is the first chapter of the story...

I hope you enjoy it

Rated for Language!

READ ON!

* * *

"What do you mean no?" Caleb hissed, the oldest of the Covenant had moved on from yelling, his body shaking with anger. The four sons of Ipswich had decided to meet at the old colony house early that evening to talk about the strange evens that had been taking place around town. Before they could even get down to business Caleb and Reid broke out into yet another fight.

"You aren't the boss of us Golden Boy." The blond yelled back standing from his chair across from Caleb. Reid was pissed but so was Caleb.

"I am the oldest Reid, which means I am the leader." Caleb stated, standing from his chair to match Reid's stance. The only thing dividing the two was the small ring of fire in the center of the room.

"Who fucking cares." Reid yelled fists clenched.

Tyler and Pogue sat in there designated seats across from each other. Tyler was slumped down in his stone chair feet elevated on the stone ledge of the circle in front of him. The youngest had his arms crossed over his chest; he seemed to be fighting the urge to fall asleep.

Pogue sat leaning forward elbows resting on his knees watching the fight going on in front of him.

"Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean shit." the blond continued, as the two standing brothers continued to argue.

Pogue shot a look at Tyler noticing that the boy was fighting to stay awake. Tyler glanced at Pogue finding the older teen already starring back at him. Tyler rolled his eyes nodding to the two still fighting teens. The second oldest decide to keep the youngest awake, raised his arms in the air. Tyler stared in confusion as Pogue put his fingers and thrums together forming hand puppets. Then Pogue began talking with his hands in unison with the Caleb and Reid, pretending to act out the argument with his hand puppets. The youngest watched as the hands started to attack each other a few seconds in to the 'puppet argument'. Tyler let out a snort of laughter covering his mouth with his hands to keep silent. Pogue joined in the laughter, glad to get a reaction out of Tyler.

Pogue took a deep breath and pulled himself together, then turned his attention to Reid and Caleb. "Will you two knock it off already?" The biker interrupted, "You two have been yelling for the last like two hours."

"It has not been that long." Caleb snapped, for once Reid nodded in agreement.

"You're right," Tyler muttered gaining the older boys attention. "It's only been an hour, it just feels like two." Tyler crossed his arms back over his chest, his head falling against the back of his stone seat. Caleb and Reid opened their mouths to argue, "Look at your watches." Tyler interrupted his eyes sliding closed.

"Will you two just sit you ass's down so we can get this started, and done with." Pogue grumbled, nodding his head forward, indicating the two empty stone chairs. "Some of us need to get some sleep." He added, voice a bit lower, eyes jumping to the youngest son. The three turned their attention to Tyler for a moment; the younger son had fallen asleep in that short time.

"No matter how much Tyler sleeps you guys, he's still always tiered." Caleb muttered, watching sadly as the boy slept.

"The nightmares and are bad too." Reid hissed. Pogue's gaze shifted from Tyler to Reid, shock plastered across his face.

"How bad?" Pogue asked, eyebrows raised in questioning.

"It sounds horrible. Baby Boy tosses and turns in his sleep, and wakes up yelling." Reid answered glaring at the stone floor. "And, Tyler won't tell me what there about. But, I know they are getting to him." The blond kicked out at the stone circle in frustration. The room fell silent except for the sound of Tyler's light breathing.

Caleb sighed, before calling out, "Tyler." He muttered, trying to wake the younger teen up.

"Baby Boy." Ried tried, a bit louder than his older brother. Tyler jumped slightly, but his eyes remained closed, sliding back down into the same position.

"I'm awake." He mumbled turning his head slightly trying again to get conformable.

"Sure you are Baby Boy." Caleb laughed, Reid and Pogue joining in. Tyler lifted his hand, swatting the air before folding his arms back up. "I'm not a bug Tyler." Caleb chuckled. The younger boy grumbled something under his breath about being a pest.

"Come on Ty up, we need to talk." Pogue stated.

Tyler let out a small sigh and sat up in his chair, taking his feet off the stone in front of him. The youngest rubbed his face trying his best to wake up. "Alright, I'm up." Tyler moaned looking around the circle at his brothers. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

"We're here because people have been disappearing." Caleb announced, not waiting for a response before continuing. "Students have been disappearing from school, only to reappear a few days later with a black mark." Caleb stood garbing a book from the shelf, flipping it open finding the right page. "The mark looks like this." He explained letting the book floated around the room so each teen could see the page. The page showed a black smaller version of a star resembling that of the covenants. The room was silent as the book landed in Caleb's hands.

"You think it's Chase don't you?" Pogue asked, glancing up at the oldest son. Caleb nodded, eyes falling to the picture in his hands and the room fell silent again. They all knew that if chase was really back then he would be bringing hell with him.

"And," Caleb began, glancing around the room again eyes landing on Tyler. "I think whatever is going on with Tyler, has something to do with the marks. Think about it, Baby Boy started to have the sleep problems around the time the students started to show up with the symbols."

"Ty, when did your whole dream thing start?" Pogue asked watching the youngest closely.

"Around two weeks ago." Tyler answered, trying his best to remember, letting out a quiet yawn in the process.

"The same time the disappearances started." Reid muttered.

Caleb rubbed the bridge of is nose, "Ty, what are your dreams about?" he asked, all three older teens took to staring at Tyler, again.

"I can't tell you." the small brunette sighed, staring at the circle in the middle of the room.

"Tyler now is not the fucking time to keep things to yourself." Reid cried, "For your own good and maybe everyone else's you need to tell us what the hell the dreams are about." The blond teen stood from his chair, for dramatic effect.

"That's the problem Reid." Tyler yelled back, standing as well. The boys could see that Tyler's usually calm attitude had faded away along with his energy. "I don't fucking know what they're about because once I wake up I can't remember." The room fell silent, Reid slowly sunk back down to his seat. Tyler remained standing, glaring at the wall behind Reid.

"Ty." Caleb whispered, trying to gain the boys attention and calm him down. Tyler let out a loud sigh, and then fell back into his seat.

"Sorry for yelling." He muttered leaning forward, putting his head into his hands. "You just don't understand how irritating it is to not know what the dreams are about. Just waking up shaking or yelling feeling a hell of a lot of emotions and not knowing what is going on. And, the whole always tiered thing." Tyler trailed off leaning back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest again.

Pogue glanced around at his brothers as silence filled the stone room. Reid was watching Tyler with a mix of guilt and worry. Caleb flipped though the book in his hands, while glancing every so often at Tyler. The youngest son stared into the fire pit looking worn out. "So what do we do then?" Pogue asked ringing his hands together.

"I don't know," Caleb sighed, slamming the book closed and tossing it to the ground, "But we need to figure something out soon."

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!

Love,  
Pirate


	2. The Master

Chapter two is here!

First update so a story! WOOW hopefully one of many

Just a head's up this is going to be a slash but it is going to work its way up to it!

Read On

* * *

Reid sight has he weaved through the groups of people, in the school court yard. The teen heading to the son's normal place on the front stairs. The blond approached slapping hands with Pogue then settled himself down on the second step.

"Where's Ty?" Caleb asked glancing over at Reid from his spot next to Pogue. The brunette closed the notebook on his lap and slid it back into his bag, turning his full attention to his brother.

"He said he had something to look, so Library I assume." Reid answered, with a shrug. The two older boys nodded in understanding.

"How's he-" Pogue began interrupted by the sight of two newcomers, Kate and Sarah. The biker snapped his mouth shut cutting himself off midsentence. The two girls took their appropriate places, beside Caleb and Pogue.

"Don't stop because of us." Sarah said latching herself onto Caleb's arm, Caleb's look of discomfort was not missed his brother. Slowly the new couple's relationship was falling apart. Sarah became a little more bitchy and clingy, while Caleb realized that he might have rushed things a little too much.

"We'll finish later." Pogue reassured flashing a smile, "You ladies would find it boring anyways." The biker waved his hand in the air as if waving it away.

"Come on baby," Kate begged grabbing Pogue's hand "I hate it when you end conversations when we arrive." Kate's lip curled trying to show her best sad puppy eyes. Pogue's and Kate's relationship had also become strained since Chase had made his appearance.

"Hey, Andy." Reid yelled interrupting Kate's nagging, giving Pogue the chance to pull away from his girlfriend. The blond waved to a petite girl passing by. The girl, Andy, muttered to her friends, and then walked over to the sons, an irritated expression on her face.

"What do you want Reid?" She snapped, shooting him a stern look. The sleeves of her blazer were pulled up to her elbows, and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where did you get the mark on your arm?" Reid asked nodding to the star symbol that resided on the outside of her left wrist.

"What mark Garwin?" Andy snapped examining the arm Reid had gestured to passing over the small star.

"The star." Reid said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "It's right there on your wrist." pointing once again to the girls arm.

"Stop fooling around Garwin, nothings there." Andy spat, covering her wrist with her other hand, shifting uncomfortably in the process.

"Don't worry Andy, he has been doing that to everyone." Caleb intervened, letting out a small laugh. The oldest nudged Pogue to get the other teen to play along.

"Uh yeah," Pogue said, "Tried that one on me too, said there was a heart on my palm." The girl nodded giving the three son's strange looks.

"Okay, then." She whispered, slowly backing away, "I will see you later then." She continued, dashing off to her friends before the others could respond.

"What the hell?" Reid said, turning confused to Caleb and Pogue. "She can't see it."

"See what?" Sarah asked, eyes shifting between the three sons. "There was nothing there." Kate nodded in agreement with her blond friend.

"Nothing," Caleb said, patting his girlfriend's arm lightly, "Don't worry about it."

"Fine be that way," snapped Kate releasing Pogue and grabbing her bag. "Don't tell me, I don't care." The girl stormed away, a freshman dove out of the way of her warpath.

"Sweetheart." Reid snickered, turning to Pogue, "Real angle." The blond ducked under Pogue's swinging arm, moving out of the bikers reach.

"Where is Baby Boy?" Sarah asked, pulling Reid and Pogue out of their argument. The girl glanced around expecting him to appear.

"Tyler is in the library." Caleb answered stressing the teen's name. "But he should be here by now." the oldest added, glancing at his watch. "Class starts in ten minutes."

"We should go find him." Pogue said standing and grabbing his bag and school blazer.

"Why?" Sarah asked, "It's not like he would skip class or fall asleep in the library." The girl laughed at her own joke, while the sons exchanged worried looks.

"I'll see you in class." Caleb said placing a small kiss on his girlfriend's cheek then taking off with Pogue and Reid to the library.

"I need to keep my mouth shut." Sarah muttered to herself, picking up her stuff and heading off to find Kate.

* * *

Reid, Pogue and Caleb speed through the Library doors, only to be shushed by the librarian in there entrance. Ignoring the elderly lady at the counter, the three glanced around the room, searching for any sign of their youngest. "Are you sure Ty said he would be here." Caleb asked turning his attention to Reid.

"No, he said he was going to look up something up, I assumed that he meant the fucking library." Reid answered, giving the library another glance over. "Where else would he go?"

"No idea," Pogue muttered, pulling out his phone, "But we can call him and ask." The biker dialed the missing son's number and held the device to his ear.

"Come on," Caleb hissed, pulling the two out of the building, stern looks from the Librarian followed them out.

"Tyler," Pogue exclaimed, following Reid and Caleb down the front stairs. "Where are you Baby Boy? Class starts in like five minutes." The biker paused listening to the Tyler speak. "What do you mean you're at the colony house? Why are you there?" Pogue paused again, this time nodding his head with what Tyler was saying. "We'll be there as fast as we can."

"What's going on?" Caleb asked, watching Pogue close his phone.

"Tyler's at the colony house." The biker stated, picking up his strides and heading towards the parking lot.

"Yeah we got that part." Reid snapped; he and Caleb forced to follow Pogue towards the cars. "Why the hell is he there?"

"He said he remembered something." The long haired teen answered, "And might know what is going on."

"Let's go than!" Reid called, dubbing his pace heading to Caleb's mustang. "Caleb you're driving." The blond's eyes flashed black, and the doors to the mustang unlocked. Reid crawled into the back of the car, stretching his legs cross the back seat.

"Don't use Reid." Caleb snapped, following Reid's lead, by getting into the car. After all three teens were settled in their seats, buckled up, and Reid got his "Dam feet off the leather" they set off.

* * *

Tyler sighed after hanging up the phone with Pogue, and turned back to the books spread out on the floor. The brunette fell into the stone chair with a grown as he tried to remember more of that night's dream...

_"Tell me Mr. Simms, do you fear me?" the voice rang through the dark fog of nothingness surrounding the youngest. Normally Tyler could handle himself, but he had to admit with limited vision, and no clue who or what was talking to him, he was starting to get a little freaked out. "What no answer?" the voice continued, while a cloaked figure appeared out of the mist. Slowly it raised one of its covered arms. A pain shot through his body and Tyler fell to his knees. Images flashed through his head, each of his friends and family in pain. Slowly the images and pain faded away leaving Tyler on the floor head in his hands, body tingling. "How about now?" The figure asked, looming over Tyler. His surroundings started to blur and the hood fell from the cloaked head. Chase's smirking face came into view then everything went black. The final words echoed through Tyler's head._

_Panton mos exuro,_

_per vitualamen,_

_Sursum mos orior oriri ortus absentis key,_

_vinco mos reverto,_

Tyler sighed again, the only thing he could remember was the final words _vinco mos reverto_. He had done the research and translated it to 'the master will return' further investigation led Tyler to the books spread out on the floor. The brunette felt his head fall down to rest his chest on his chest, and felt himself fall in to a light sleep.

* * *

The three older sons dashed down the stone stairs, to where Tyler was supposedly waited for them. "Baby Boy you," Pogue called, cutting himself when he reached the bottom, his eyes landing first on the brunette asleep, then skimmed over the books that spread out around him.

"Holy shit," Reid hissed "he works fast." glancing around at the cluttered floor.

Caleb pushed past Reid and Pogue, working through the maze of books to his younger brother. "Tyler." He muttered, crouching by his brother's side and shaking him slightly by the shoulder. "Baby Boy wake up." he continued.

Tyler let out a grown vaguely aware that someone was shaking him. Images of his brothers in various stages of torcher flashed through his head, as he was pulled out of his dream. His eyes snapped the last few images faded away and replaced with Caleb's face. Tyler let out a shrill cry and pushed himself away, as panic, shock, and pain flashed across his face. His breath quickened as he hit the floor, and his hand flew to his chest to ketch is breath.

"Tyler what's wrong?" Pogue asked quickly jumping to his friend's aid, followed closely by Reid. The two dashed over to where Caleb and Tyler resided on the floor.

"I don't know." Tyler grumbled the emotions he woke up with were replaced with anger. "That's the fucking problem." The brunette continued picking up the closest book and chucking it across the room. Tyler let out another grown as the book hit the wall, and bowed his head, his eyes set to the floor. The guys felt their hearts break slightly at the pain in their younger brothers eyes. The room fell silent as Tyler pulled himself together.

"You don't remember?" Reid asked, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Tyler shook his head slowly, "Not now but from last night." he answered, accepting the hand Pogue stuck out to him.

"So that's why you're remolding the place." Pogue stated, gesturing around at the floor, trying to lighten the mood.

"What was it Baby Boy?" Caleb asked, maneuvering himself over to his chair, ignoring Pogue. The middle son's followed his lead and took their places.

"Vinco mos reverto." Tyler answered, receiving confused looks from his brothers. "It means 'the master will rise'" he continued, leaning over and picking up a nearby book.

"Oh god," Pogue gasped, mouth hanging open.

"That's not all." Tyler said, flipping through the pages the book in his hands, "That's what they called John Putnam back during the Salem witch trials." The eyes on Tyler widened even more with shock.

"So your saying that whatever is going on has to do with Putnam the man who died like forever ago?" Reid asked, "How is that even possible?" The blond glanced around confused.

"I don't think Ty meant the person, Reid. But the power, or soul or something like that." Pogue said, glancing first at Reid then Tyler. The youngest nodded in agreement.

"Oh shit." Reid hissed.

"You can say that again." Caleb muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh fucking shit."

* * *

Here is what the words mean:

Everything will burn,  
with sacrifices,  
up will rise the missing key  
the master will return

Like i said **FUTURE SLASH!** I am working my way up to it!

REVIEW PLEASE! CUZ I LOVE THEM AND THEY HELP WE WANT TO UDPATE!

Love,  
Pirate


End file.
